


This is weird don't read it

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack for my friend, Don't read, John drugs Alex, M/M, its wierd, very wierd wrote this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wierd. Don't read. Kink for my friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so weird it'll offend you. Don't judge me for anything in this I'm pretty sure I'm high or something. Also we never speak of this again. No comments no asking for more. This is a onetime thing write now

Alex sat at his desk writing as he'd been doing for the past week. He hadn't moved from the spot not even to pee as evident by his wet pants. He'd probably starve if John didn't bring him food. 

Well John had enough of his boyfriend unconsciously harming himself. He grabbed a bottle of NyQuil. He dumped all of it in Alex's coffee and mixed it in he laughed evilly to himself at his plan. 

"Here's your coffee Alex". He sets it on Alex's desk in the only available spo. His desks is cluttered with paper old remains of foods and plates. 

Without a word of thanks, in fact Johns's not even sure Alex knows he's there. All that exists to him is the words in the paper. Anyways, Alex grabs the mug and downs all the coffee in the cup holding it tout for John. He eventually needs his other hands and let's to mug fall to the floor. Thankfully it lands in some old paper plates but dosen't break. 

He notices Alex freeze. "Maybe you shouldn't have drank all that coffee so fast. You want some water-".

Alex throws up. Over himself, over John, on any papers in the floor and some on his desks. He stands up, then falls in his own puke. He rolls around while simultaneously puking. Then he farts and a pungent smell funks up the room. 

"Alex. Did you shart your pants?!". John exclaims. 

He gets answer cause Alex is fast asleep, a mix of throw up and drool coming out of his mouth and into the floor. 

"Oh Alex. What am I going to do with you. You think I used to much NyQuil? Nah".

He hauls Alex off the ground. Alex unconsciously pukes in John shoulders. He kissed Alex. Alex pukes in his mouth. John swallows it then oukes some of it into Alex mouth. He drops Alex to the floor and drags him by a throw up covered shoe to the bathroom where he peels off both there clothes and tosses them away. 

He runs bath water and stand naked with Alex who is still asleep and is naked and being held up by John. "John. I love you". He mumbles. John grins. "Of course you do. It's because I know all the moves to 'we're all in this together' from high school musical isn't it?".

He makes Alex nod. He lets the bath water overflow and dosen't turn it off watching in awe as it overflows the tub and fill up a foot of water in th bathroom before it gets into the carpet in Alex's room. 

"Woods". John says but doesn't turn it off. He baths quietly and leans Alex against the bathroom wall. He lathers up Alex and squirts and extra amount in his dick rubbing it hard. It stands up and he laughs. He grabs a soap bottle and stacks it on Alex's dick. Then a bar of soap. Then a water bottle. Then a toothbrush that he rushes his teeth with right after. 

He taps Alex's knee and his dick drops and the items clatter to the floor. 

"Long aren't you?". He asks. Still asleep Alex dosen't respond. He pushes Alex into he water and his head clatters in the bath tub floor as his head sinks underwater. His dick is somehow right infront of Johns face. John kissed it. 

He pulls Alex out before he drowns. Throws the lump unconscious body on the tile floor which has 2 feet of water in it. 

He dries off then drags Alex's naked body to the living room to dry. 

He drains the tub and sets off with cleaning Alex's desks. Most of its covered in puke so he throw is out the window. 

He checks on Alex who's started snoring. He leans him upside down so his legs bend in front of his face with his own dick infront of his mouth which hangs open from the snoring. Hen he pees into his own mouth. 

John laughs then walks over and farts in Alex's mouth. He grabs Alex's dick and drags him through the house with it stopping in the kitchen. He pouts milk into Alex's belly button then stands Alex up. He pull on a long shirt. No underwear. 

"Lets go to the carnival!".

He has no clothes as he leads Alex out of the house, Alex is snoring still and a bird poops in his mouth. 

The reach the carnival and get in a drop ride. Y'know the rides that go up to heaven then drop you to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

He straps Alex in next to him then gets ready. Alex leans in him drooling in his shoulder. John looks at the people down below. He wants them to get peed on. "Hey Alex". He whispers into the mans ear. "Woosssh. Splash. Water drip". He makes water noises. Alex's duck raises like a hose and spa rays pee while Alex sleeps. John laughs grabbing it and moving it around like a water gun. The ride drops and he screams squeezing Alex's dick harder. 

They get off the ride and he drags Alex to a buffet. He stuffs five plate of foods down Alex's shirt and they go home. 

He dumps Alex in bed with no clothes then covers his stomach with a pillow case acting as a table cloth. He lays out pie and chicken then eats it with no hands. He opens Alex's eyes. Alex stays asleep. He grabs some markers and write on Alex's face. He draws a mustache and a heart on his but cheek. He turns Alex over and inserts his hand into Alex's buthole. 

He uses Alex's butt cheeks as Bango drums and lays down to sleep on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird as fuck. I warned you not to read it it's 4 am. I'm high af.


End file.
